Rainy Days
by XBVB-BOTDF-SonikkuX
Summary: Sonic and Shadow have been lovers for a while, but have never told their friends. They've been keeping it a secret. Sonic has been too afraid of sex, but Shadow is going to change that...with force. Theres going to be more chapters onto this :D WARNING SONADOW BOYXBOY YAOI Don't like, don't read...simple. By the way Sonic is very OOC...


**A.N** **Hey guys…random SonAdow sex scene that a friend wrote :3 Hope you like it hard-core yaoi fans ;3 Don't like? Don't read, simple right?**

**Rainy Days**

Sonic and Shadow have been lovers for a while now and still none of their friends know…it was tough to keep a secret like this away from them, they have never been passionate lovers, the only thing they have ever done is kissing and hugs, Sonic was too afraid to go as far as having sex so they just stuck to hugs and kisses. Shadow on the other hand, has been trying his best not to go too far on Sonic; he was only fifteen after all, Shadow didn't have an age so it didn't matter to him. Sonic saw them as a cute couple, he was also too afraid to tell his friends about it…he was afraid that they wouldn't be friends with him because of his sexuality, so they've been trying their best to keep it secret.

Today, Sonic and Shadow were at Shadow's house and it was a rainy day so they were alone. Sonic was sat on a chair near the window, watching the rain fall. Water had always scared Sonic, Shadow even tried to help him get over his fear, but no matter what he did, he could never get Sonic over his fear. Sonic defiantly wasn't going to go out today, even though how much he wanted to run, he didn't want to get wet.

Shadow came into the room with two cups full of hot chocolate, Sonic didn't notice him, his eyes transfixed on the window and the very water he feared. Shadow watched him for a few seconds, just the look of the cute, innocent hedgehog was enough to arouse Shadow, he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back his love for the blue hedgehog…he just need to convince him that nothing bad will happen if he does do it…That's going to be fun…

Shadow snapped out of his daydream and walked up to Sonic and put Sonic's hot chocolate next to him. Sonic looked up to Shadow with eyes that look like real, shining emeralds. "Oh hey Shadow! When did you come in?"

"Just a few seconds ago. I made us both some hot chocolate, it's really cold today…" Shadow shivered and went to turn the heaters up a bit more. Sonic blew on his hot chocolate and took a sip of the scorching, brown liquid.

"Delicious! I love it!" Sonic commented and drank some more of it. He then put the cup down on the windowsill. Sonic stared into the watery vortex of the outside world, wishing he could go out for a run with Shadow. The elder hedgehog came up behind Sonic and hugged him from behind.

"Is there something troubling you?" The ebony hedgehog asked the younger blue one. Shadow was worried for him; he kept staring outside whenever it rained. Sonic held the elders hand.

"J-Just…afraid of water…I want to go out for a run…but I can't…" Sonic said and turned around to Shadow and hugged him around the neck. The elder hedgehog rubbed Sonic's back and hugged him close. Sonic's smell was intoxicating, Shadow was trying his best not to do anything bad to him and scare him, but it was really hard for him especially with such a cute, innocent and sexy hedgehog right in front of him.

"Sonic?...Can we do something more than just kissing and hugging?" Shadow asked Sonic, his sexual energy getting way too much to handle, he had to do this now.

"Shadow…I-I don't want to…I don't think I'm ready…" Sonic replied innocently. He really didn't want to do this, he was too afraid. To Sonic's terror, Shadow picked him up bridal style and put him on the bed; Shadow then climbed on top of him and removed both their shoes and gloves. Sonic tried to get of the bed, but Shadow stopped him by pinning him down. "Sha-Shadow! Please don't do this!"

"I'm sorry Sonic, but I have been holding myself back, but it's getting too much for me to handle, I've got to do this now…Please forgive me…" Shadow said and pushed his ten inch member inside of Sonic, making him scream loud. Shadow then started to thrust, he started slowly, he didn't want Sonic to be hurt, although judging by how much he's screaming, he really isn't enjoying this.

"Aaaaahhhh! Shadow please! Stop!...It hurts!" Sonic cried, screaming with tears falling down his face.

"Just…Try to relax and you'll enjoy it~" Shadow tried to convince him. He stroked Sonic's member to try and make him relax. Sonic tried to relax and braced himself against the bed, he then started to feel Shadow's member go deeper inside him, making him get aroused. Sonic started to like it and started to moan. "I see you're enjoying this now~" Shadow said seductively. This made Sonic get more aroused and moaned louder. Sonic then got an erection and Shadow started to pump on it, making all the pain go away and be replaced by pleasure. Sonic moaned loudly and pulled Shadow close to him.

"Aahh! Shadow~...Faster…" Sonic asked innocently. Shadow wanted Sonic to scream for it so he went faster and deeper. Sonic screamed and moaned loudly, he wanted more, he wanted Shadow to screw him harder. "Shadow! Harder!...Faster!" Sonic moaned out. Shadow felt his climax coming.

"S-Sonic! I-I'm gonna…" Shadow squirted his seed deep inside of Sonic making Sonic also release, screaming as he did so. Both hedgehogs panted for dear life. Shadow collapsed on top of Sonic, making them both feel sticky from the white liquid that Sonic released. Shadow pulled out of Sonic, making the cobalt one to feel empty, some of Shadow's seed flowed out of his entrance and onto the bed sheets. Shadow wasn't done with him yet. Shadow held onto Sonic's member and rubbed the tip of it, causing Sonic to go hard again. The elder hedgehog proceeded to lick the tip of the blue member, purposely teasing Sonic and causing him to moan. Shadow took the head of the blue member into his mouth and continued to suck on it making a feel of tightness in Sonic's member.

"Aaaahh! Shadow!...That feels good…K-keep doing that~" Sonic moaned and bucked his hips, making Shadow deepthroat him. Sonic screamed in ecstasy, not wanting this feeling to go. Shadow fondled with Sonic's `emeralds` making Sonic explode in Shadow's mouth, swallowing every last drop. Shadow moved so that he was hovering over Sonic and kissed him deeply, Sonic tasted his own seed, it tasted good. Sonic wasn't afraid of doing this now and is glad that Shadow did this to him. Shadow collapsed on top of the blue hedgehog. They were too exhausted to pull the covers over them so they just fell asleep the way they were.


End file.
